The present invention is related to a file managing system and a file managing method, in which file substances are managed outside a database.
As to documents having reusable characteristics which are known as medical application documents and commercial-purpose presentation documents, effective utilizations of knowledge and information which have been stored in organizations may constitute important factors in order to improve business efficiencies. To this end, such information related to files must be managed in connection with these files in order that not only these files are merely and commonly used, but also these files may be readily retrieved by users who intend to utilize these files. As means capable of managing files and information related to these files, such a general-purpose method has been proposed. That is, while both these files and the information related to these files have been stored in a data base, the files and the related information are managed.
However, in such a case that files are stored inside a database, if updating operations of the stored files are frequently carried out, then access operations to this database are frequently carried out in order to acquire and/or updating these stored files. As a result, there is such a problem that an entire throughput as to this database is lowered.
To solve this problem, the following managing idea may be conceived. That is, while only storage destinations of files are managed in a database, these files themselves are managed outside the database. In the case that the file themselves are managed outside this database, there are some methods that while a plurality of disks are prepared which constitute storage destinations of these files, these plural disks are utilized in a higher efficiency. These file managing methods have been proposed in, for instance, JP-A-8-249132.